jewelpettinklefandomcom-20200216-history
Sapphie
Sapphie (サフィー; Safī) is the Jewelpet partner of Sara in Jewelpet Tinkle. Her quote on using Jewel Flash is "Sparkling Sapphire, Full of Friendship". Appearance She wears a pink and blue flower crown and a necklace shaped like a blue trebel cleff. Her fur is lemon yellow and she has beautiful blue ears. Personality Sapphie accompanies Sara almost all the times. She enjoyed helping Sara on her experiments. Sapphie knows how Sara feels and always wanted her to get friends as Sara is literally friendless. She is good friend to Ruby, Labra, Sango and Garnet. Titana seems to have a crush on her. Story Prior to the story, Sapphie met Sara in her hostel in a governmental science lab. Due to the timeline, Sapphie never met Sara's parent. In Episode 2, Sapphie made her debut besides Leon, Dian, Miria, Sango and Garnet. The reason Sara was not there with her is because she was working on an experiment. Sapphie is surprised with Akari and Ruby's attitude at episode 5 when the experiment failed, cause they are making fun and telling jokes ignoring the bad effect of the failed experiment. In Episode 15, she win a stage in the magical cooking competition against Amelie with the magical fruit tree she invented with Sara. She made a fruit sundae with the fruits on the tree. In Episode 20, Alex, Brownie and Nick wa attracted by her and confessed to her. She rejected them almost immediately. In Episode 29, Moldavite headmaster used some magic making Sapphie love Dian due to the event, but recovered later as long as Sulphur's mother arrived. She caught the flower threw by Dian to the spectators and of course made Garnet and Sango mad. In Episode 31, she told Sara the special magic while Sara didn't know how to apologise to Akari, the special magic is actually a word "Sorry". They revived Sara's dead flower (Sara's mother's gift to Sara) with the spell "Rumuubufaruua". In Episode 32 shows that Sapphie don't like sports too (like Sara). She casted the magic "Landeagu" which she invented with Sara and helped Ruby's team to win that game. In Episode 38, she sealed Battest, the forbidden sword of evil magic with Sara, Akari, Miria, Leon, Nicola, Ruby, Labra, Sango, Garnet, Dian, Titana, the Fountain Dragon, Moldavite, Halite and Albiana, and later returned the Jewel Stones to Sara with her magic (or otherwise just returning them into the object cause as long as the dream of the person did not disappear, the jewel stone exist in the person's heart). In Episode 41, Sara and Sapphie got the qualification to participate the Jewel Star Grand Prix as they get 12 Jewel Stones. Magic Sapphie can use Jewel Flash with Sara to change in to the magical outfit. Sapphie also uses magic with Sara and never failed using a spell in the anime. She invented the spell "Landeav" (the spell to turn things big) and "Loccodaula" (the spell to turn things small) with Sara at episode 5 in the anime. Sapphie and Sara can invent their own spells. Category:characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Main Characters